20 Truest Things About Uchihas
by Dorku No Renkinjutsushi
Summary: Written for 20 Truths. The Twenty Truest Things About Uchihas, as written by creepycrawly.


Written for the 20(underscore)truths community on Livejournal. Twenty Truths about...Uchihas. Posted here as posted on www. livejournal. com/ community/ 20(underscore)truths on 23 December 2005 at 1.50 pm EST. Only changes have been to formatting.

Naruto and all things related are the property of Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

**This was born as part of the 20 Truths Community on Livejournal. I'm kind of addicted to these, and have many of the bloody things in the works. This one was my first, and is also one of my OTPs. So it's really close to my heart.  
As an explanation for 20 Truths:  
20 Truths is a community built on the beliefs of its authors. We select Characters**(like Uchiha Sasuke)**, Pairings**(like Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi)**, or Groups**(like the Uchiha Clan)**. Then we write essays in the form of lists. These lists are twenty things that we believe to be the truth. Some are purely fanon, some seem extremely canon. It's all up to the author. Anyway, I hope this explains a little. Please enjoy!

* * *

Title: The 20 Truest Things About Uchihas  
****Author:** creepycrawly  
**Character/Pairing/Group:** Uchiha Clan  
**Rating** Um...Pg-13?

**The 20 Truest Things About Uchihas**

1. The Uchihas have an odd sense of humour. Their meditation garden grows in the twisted, tangled shape of the Mangekyou Sharingan, with horrors at every turn.

When he was six, Sasuke got lost in it for two whole days.

2. It was Itachi who realised the little boy was missing.

It was Itachi who found him.

3.Itachi knows exactly what Sasuke wants

He knows it better than Sasuke himself.

4. But he doesn't love Sasuke.

He never did.

5.Itachi is a very accomplished teenager.

Arguably, his greatest accomplishment is his ability to lie to himself.

6.Sasuke is afraid of the dark. Always has been, always will be. He hates the moans and groans and screams and cries and whimpers he hears when the sun goes down, when it's so dark even the moon doesn't show. His uncle used to rock him to sleep; his mother used to leave a night light on, especially for him.

They told him it was only the wind he heard.

7. Itachi is also afraid of the dark. He, too, is afraid of the things the darkness brings (and the things that bring darkness).

Unlike Sasuke, though, he knows the truth.

8. Sasuke hates Itachi for killing the entire family. He wonders why he did it.

He secretly hates Itachi for not killing him when he had the chance.

9. Itachi hates himself for killing the entire family. He knows why he did it, though.

He secretly hates himself for not killing himself when he had the chance.

10. The Sharingan is matrilineal. The entire clan was very well aware of this by the time they hit their hormones. It is stronger when both genetic contributors are users of the Sharingan, but it is still fully matrilineal.

When Sasuke came to realise this, he also realised that the Sharingan is well and truly dead.

11. Because it's matrilineal (and there is no way this secret can be exposed to the world), the Uchihas are almost as horrifically intermarried as the Hyuugas. Give them a sandwich, and they are their own family picnic.

Mikoto married her own cousin.

12. Sasuke has six toes on each foot, just like his father. He likes the extra toes.

They give him extra speed; extra balance.

13. Itachi, like Obito, was born with webbed feet. His hands were also webbed, but that was fixed before he even left the hospital.

He hates his oddity.

14. Most Uchiha are born blind. It the sign that they carry the Sharingan, that early blindness. It usually passes by the time they are six. But that is a secret no one else may know.

It means Uchiha hearing is as good as the legendary Uchiha sight.

15. Itachi will be blind in three years.

Sasuke will be blind in nine.

16. Before Mikoto died, her son identified himself so that she'd know who was killing her.

She knew before Itachi even opened his mouth. She wasn't so blind she couldn't recognise her own son.

17. As Itachi raised his katana to kill her, Mikoto held still. As he prepared his strike, she asked him to stab her through the heart, one last favour.

Ever the good, dutiful son, Itachi complied.

He cried as he stabbed his mommy.

18. Uchihas have an odd sense of humour. Their appreciation for irony is legendary.

So surely they recognised the irony of being killed by their own greatest weapon.

19. Sasuke will never know why Itachi massacred their family. Itachi made sure of that. He killed off anyone who knew/

It's Itachi's burden to bear, not his baby brother's.

Sasuke doesn't need to know.

20. All Uchiha are blind. Oh, sure, they say they can see, but truly, the only thing they can see is the chakra, the power. They are born blind. Then the world comes to them in a swirl of vibrant hues. The colours are soon covered by a scarlet haze. Next, this haze darkens to the shade of the old blood decorating their hands. Finally, the world returns to darkness, like when they were young and innocent, only it is now shot through with threads of red, threads of chakra, threads of power.

They are born blind.

In life, they are blind with the power.

Blind, they die.

* * *

AN: WOW…that was just…WOW. Ok, I know I said this'd be Uchihas in general, but you can't cover the Uchihas without being sucked into the mental and emotional black holes that are the Brothers Uchiha. Yes, I had a ton of fun. Maybe too much fun…

AN: Comments? Questions? Something you noticed? Then please leavea comment! It's the best way to help me grow as a writer, and if I check out the people who comment. I have been known to write drabbles...(bribebribebribe)...


End file.
